An Angel's Hell
by Felilla
Summary: Richard Grayson is the well-known Robin who wants nothing more than to discover who Seraphina is. Ashe Salvador is the mysterious Seraphina, a hidden superhero who only wants to become more than what she is. Now, their two lives are entwined with destiny, but does destiny favor the angel on the outside or the hell that wages war behind the mask? Robin(Dick)xOC
1. Seraphina

Her mellow, measured footsteps echoed through the alleyway. She took in small breaths, pacing her airflow. Anyone could tell she had done this before; that this wasn't a once in a lifetime thing. With a small, almost unnoticeable flick of her head, she glanced behind her. He was gaining, she knew it. "Stop!" a voice called.

She turned to face him. Better to fight than run away. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was the same height as her and she figured he was also about the same age. It was obvious by his costume that he was Robin, Boy Wonder. He peered at her through his domino mask, "Who are you?"

She didn't answer.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

Still no reply.

"Well," he smirked. "Are you a doer, then?"

He came at her, the pole in his hand elongating. She didn't react and he thought he'd hit her. Then, at the last moment, she lifted up a sword, steel clashing with steel. He stumbled back, "What the hell?" he was sure she hadn't been holding any weapons. Where'd the sword come from?

He snapped out of his thoughts just as she came at him, now holding two steel fans; the sword nowhere to be seen. He threw a birdarang at her and she stopped cold. A smirk crossed Robin's face but, it disappeared the moment he saw her bend back, the explosive soaring over her. She didn't even wince at the sound of the impact. Robin continued to wonder just who the hell this girl was.

She wasn't dressed oddly as far as villains go, wearing a black catsuit that had a long-sleeved upper half. The bottom part of the catsuit consisted of methodically placed cuts, leaving portions of her legs exposed to the elements save for the maroon tights she wore underneath. Her combat boots were also black and reached her mid-calf and she wore wrist-long red fingerless gloves. Wrapped around her waist was a maroon colored bag and the bottom half of her face was covered with a mask up to the bridge of her nose. She had dark brown hair gathered up into two buns on either side of her head except for the bangs on either side of her temples. Her eyes, however, were what caught his attention the most. They were electric blue in color and wide, like beautiful pools of ocean water.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Robin shook his head and looked around before realizing the girl had spoken. Her voice was surprising calm and comforting, it held no tone of sinister intent or malice. In fact, it sounded relaxing and melodious. She tilted her head, "You're... Robin, right?"

He nodded, "Who are you?"

She ignored his question, "If you're Robin, then where's Batman?"

"He had some more pressing issues to attend to," he explained.

She giggled, a sound that sounded like tinkling bells, "I guess that makes sense. I guess you should know who I am, then."

"That would be nice, so I can add you to the Most Wanted list," he agreed.

She laughed again, hiding her face behind the fan she was holding, only now it was made of paper instead of steel. The other fan had also seemed to disappear. "Well, Robin, Boy Wonder, I am called many things. However, I prefer to go by Seraphina, if you don't mind."

Now, it was Robin's turn to laugh, "A name derived from 'seraph'? As in angels? Not very fitting for a villain."

She closed the fan and it vanished from her hand. He just stared at the empty space in surprise. Even from under her mask, Robin could tell she was smiling. "I wouldn't judge a book, Robin. We all know just how misleading the covers can be. It's what's behind the mask that counts, right?"

"Excuse me if I think robbing a bank is a crime. Where's the bag you stole anyways?"

"Somewhere safe," she replied. "In fact, I'd check the bank if I were you."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She spun around in a circle, turning her back to him with her hands clasped behind her. She glanced at him, "I took it off some freeloader. He wasn't very smart."

Robin stared at Seraphina in surprise, "You... You took it from the actual robber?"

She laughed, "No, he gave it to me. Seems like everyone makes the same presumptions you do. It's the costume, isn't it?" She looked down at herself then up at him for confirmation.

"Black is... A little deceiving," he admitted.

"I knew I should have went with white," she mumbled, before looking back at Robin. "I best be going, now, ta-ta."

She wiggled her fingers in a wave. "Wait-" Robin exclaimed, stepping forward, only to realize she had vanished. The actual robber was tied up in her place, the stolen bag of money sitting next to him and a note taped to it.

He picked up the note of white paper with gold bordering it.

_Just a little parting present, Bird Boy. You're welcome._

_~Seraphina_

He stared at it for a moment longer before glancing at the robber."Seraphina, huh. Now that I think about it, it's kind of catchy."

* * *

Richard Grayson, known as Dick by his friends, couldn't do anything but glare at Ashe Salvador in front of him. Of all the possible seating arrangements, the teacher had to put the two of them together. Dick hated the brunette with a passion. She was always at the top of the class, with him following in second. He had never actually talked to her, though. In fact, he didn't know anyone that talked to her. She was pretty much a loner, maybe that's why she got such good grades...

It wasn't that she was ugly or unattractive. If he didn't hate her as much as he did, he probably would have even called her cute. She had dark brown hair she pulled into a side ponytail, porcelain skin, and forest green eyes. She could easily be one of the cutest girls at Gotham High, but something about her seemed... off. When she made a sudden appearance at the highschool, dressed in her uniform with every inch below her neck covered, she had obviously attracted some attention. But after only a day at the school, almost everyone steered clear of her. She'd only spoken of algorithms and the aspects of ancient literature. It was like she was trying to avoid making friends by saying the most boring stuff possible.

And because of her avoidance to anything human, no one knew anything about her. She was a complete mystery to everyone. The moment the bell rang, she'd dive into crowds and disappear. She didn't join any clubs and she never went out with anyone. Now that he thought about it, he had never even seen her anywhere in Gotham. Maybe it wasn't her intelligence that made him hate her, but rather her complete shroud of normalcy.

He had never had the leisure of being normal, even before becoming Robin. Ashe Salvador didn't do what he did. She didn't go out at night to protect the world from dangerous villains. She probably went home, drank some tea, got on her computer and went to sleep like a normal teenagers did. She was probably just too focused on going to college to think about friends and relationships. Maybe, she didn't have anything to hide. Maybe...

"Mr. Grayson?!"

Dick snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up at the teacher who was glaring at him. "Is my lecture too boring for you to focus on, Mr. Grayson?"

"Of course not, ma'm," he replied. "I was thinking about something, I apologize."

The teacher nodded, "This is your warning, Mr. Grayson."

"Yes, ma'm."

The teacher swiftly glided away and all of the students looked away, except for one. Ashe Salvador raised an eyebrow at him, her dark green eyes bearing into his dark blue ones. "What do you want?" he growled.

She tilted her head, her expression more calculating than curious. Then, she smiled and turned back around to face the teacher. "Weirdo," he muttered under his breath, letting out a soft sigh.

A lot of strange things had happened to Dick, but this one had to take the cake. He had opened his locker after school only to find an envelope sitting in it. He glanced down the halls, but didn't see a sign of anyone suspicious looking. After a moment's hesitation, he tentatively picked it up and slid his finger along the seal. What he found inside shocked him. It was a note card, identical to the one Seraphina had given him the week before.

_I know who you are, Bird Boy..._

_~Seraphina_

_P.S. If you want to respond, write on the card._

He raised an eyebrow at the last part, but took out a pen nevertheless.** How'd you figure it out?** he wrote carefully. To his surprise, his words vanished along with Seraphina's previous note.

More words appeared on the card. _It's more obvious than people think._

**Then why doesn't anyone find out?**

_People don't want to see whats's behind the mask, Dick._

**You know who I am, but I still don't know who you are.**

_Let's play a game, Dick. If you can figure out who I am, I'll do anything you want me to._

**I don't even get a hint?**

_Nope, I figured out your identity without a hint._

**I don't see how-**

"What are you doing, Dick?"

Startled, Dick looked over a Barbara, one of his only friends at Gotham High. He put the notecard behind his back, "Nothing, Barbara."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Mmhmm, hand it over Dick."

Sighing, Dick pulled his hand out from behind his back, only to have found that the card had vanished. A small smile appeared on his face, "See, Barbara. Nothing."

She frowned, but didn't press the matter any further. "I gotta get home early today, Dick. See you later."

He nodded, "See you."

She smiled brightly and walked away. Dick let his smile fall. How was he supposed to talk to Seraphina without the card? He let out a long groan and grabbed his math book for homework. When he opened his bag, though, he found the note card placed on top of all of his other stuff. He raised an eyebrow and pulled it out._ If you were going to say it's not fair, I don't want to hear it._

Dick smiled at her reply.** But it's not, Seraphina!**

_You can be so childish sometimes. Oh and you can call me Sera, by the way._

**Sera? It's a lot less to write, that's for sure.**

_You can dictate, dummy._

**Really? That's cool. I should wait until I get somewhere a bit less private, though. How are we even doing this?**

_Manipulation. It's one of my abilities._

**Is that how you made that sword and those fans appear and disappear?**

_Yeah. I can do a lot of things with it._

**Physical only, I'm guessing.**

There was a long pause before she replied. _Yes. I have to go, Dick. Maybe we can talk later?_

He smiled, dictating instead of writing this time, "I'd like that, Sera."


	2. Ashe

Ashe Salvador let out a long sigh as she tucked her pen behind her ear and looked down at her card. Dick's last words lingered on the paper. I'd like that, Sera. She could hear his voice echoing in her head. She threw the card into the air and it vanished, stowing itself somewhere she'd be able to access it again. Then, she took her pen, twirling it between her fingers as it continued to shorten itself until it disappeared completely. She leaned back against her chair, looking around her bedroom. There was a twin-sized bed, her desk, her chair, a nightstand, a dresser, and her closet. She stood up and all the furniture was gone, replaced with four walls of mirrors and a lot of gym equipment. "Better get practicing," she mumbled, snapping her fingers as her school clothes changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top.

In the mirrors, she could see her exposed arms and legs. A tattoo curled around her bicep and another draped over her shoulder, while one wove it's way up her calf. She knew there was also one on her stomach, centered by her naval and there was another on her back from just below her collar all the way to her waist. She let her eyes trail along the patterns on her arms before suddenly jumping back and landing on the balance beam behind her.

She started off small by doing front and back handsprings along the beam's surface as it continued to thin out until it was nothing more than a tightrope. He balance still remained perfect as her routine became more and more difficult, the beam lengthening and shortening at its will. Eventually, she leaped off the beam entirely, doing a flawless backflip and landing on one of the uneven bars. She caught the cool metal between her hands, spinning herself around, pausing, then reversing her direction before jumping to the next bar and redoing the process.

For the next couple hours, she pushed herself to her breaking point before dropping to the ground from the rings in a heap. Her breaths came out short and she drowned the bottle of water that appeared next to her. "How long?" she asked.

To most, it would seem like she was talking to the air, until a crisp woman's voice cut through the air. "Two hours, twenty two minutes, Mistress Ashe."

"Rachel's record?"

"Two hours twenty-one minutes. Congratulations, Mistress Ashe."

Ashe stood up as her room returned to normal. She smiled softly, she still had energy left over. That was good. Her shorts were replaced with sweatpants and her tank top with a jogging coat. After wiping her sweat from her forehead, she stalked out into the rest of her apartment before walking out into the hall. "Did you just finish a run, Ashe?" a woman walking down the hall asked. Her name was Marianne Hector and she was one of the kindest people Ashe had ever encountered.

"Yeah, beat my record. I'm just going to check on my laundry before jumping into the shower."

Marianne smiled, "I already put your laundry in your hamper. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Thank-you, Miss Hector."

The older woman waved it away, "You've been working so hard I thought you should have a break. Now, go get your laundry and take a shower, sweetie."

"Thanks again, Miss Hector," Ashe replied cheerfully, running down the hall. She could hear the old woman chuckling behind her.

* * *

Ashe dreaded going to school. She loved learning and she loved the fact she was the top of her class, but she didn't like some of the people in the school. The majority of the students left her alone, leaving her more time to her own devices, but there were a select few determined to make her life a living hell. More than it already was. The most recurring problem at Gotham High for Ashe was Hannah McFarland, one of the most popular girls in school.

Hannah was senior with curly long dyed blonde hair, a spray tan, and blue eyes that would've seemed dull next to the real color of Ashe's eyes. She was also the head cheerleader (cliche, right?) and the girlfriend to the football team's quarterback. If that wasn't the most cliched thing in the world, Ashe didn't know what was. And to add more to the predicability, Hannah was a bitch, a spoiled brat, and someone that enjoyed putting everyone else down. Especially Ashe. And the reason Hannah just loved Ashe so much and favored her over everyone else was because Ashe didn't let the fake blonde get to her. Or maybe, she was just jealous because her boyfriend had asked Ashe out a date when he was still dating Hannah. Either way, Hannah hated Ashe Salvador and Ashe hated her.

Ashe didn't hate Hannah because she was mean to her. No, Ashe wouldn't care what Hannah did if she was the only one bothered. Ashe hated her because she put down so many other people. People who had been innocent and kind, never doing anything wrong. And Ashe dreaded seeing innocent people get hurt, both physically and emotionally. That is why she dreaded going to school.

But, this was the last straw. Hannah had left Ashe alone for the moment and was picking on a newer girl named Artemis. Sure, Artemis was an odd one out, but Ashe had never seen the gray-eyed blonde be anything but nice to everyone else. She just happened to be unlucky enough to spill milk on Hannah's new designer pumps. "You bitch!" the fake blonde screamed, trying to wipe the milk off of her uniform.

"I'm sorry," Artemis said, she looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?! You're jealous of me!"

"Jealous?" Artemis questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You're jealous because I'm so rich and gorgeous and you're nothing but a poor loner that nobody loves!"

Everyone in the cafeteria had stopped talking by this point and were staring at the two in the center of the lunchroom. "Des-" her boyfriend started, seeing that the argument was going to far.

She shrugged his arm off her shoulder, "No, this bitch needs to know her place. She nothing but a needy leech that clings to others for attention! And now she's spilled milk all over me just because she's jealous that I'm so perfect and she's no better than a stray dog!"

Ashe barely registered Dick standing up as she strode over to Hannah and tapped her on the shoulder. The fake blonde instinctively looked back, only to be met with Ashe's fist. She dropped like a rock, her perfect nose job ruined. For a minute, everyone just stared at Hannah before shifting their gazes to Ashe. As for the brunette, she turned on her heel and left the lunchroom, pushing the double doors open with a clattering bang.

The silence lasted for another three minutes until everyone returned to their own lives. When Hannah regained consciousness, both Artemis and Ashe had already left the cafeteria.

"Wait, Ashe!" Artemis shouted, running after the brunette girl.

Finally, Ashe turned to face her, a questioning look on her face. "If you're going to tell me you could've handled the situation yourself, I believe it, but I really don't think you want to get expelled after just settling in," she stated, crossing her arms.

"What about you? You moved here a few months before I did."

Ashe shrugged, "Truthfully, I don't care. I don't really fit in anywhere and this place will probably be temporary anyways."

"Do your parents move you around a lot?" Artemis questioned.

Ashe looked away slightly, "Something like that. If we're done here, I think I'll be going."

"Wait."

"What now?"

"Thank-you for standing up for me."

Ashe gave her a two fingered salute, "Just helping a fellow classmate. See you, Artemis."

The brunette turned on her heel and walked away, disappearing around a corner. Artemis sighed and walked away, thinking that maybe Ashe wasn't as bad as everyone said she was.

* * *

Ashe was surprised when she had ended the day without getting called into the principal's office. It wouldn't be until much later that she learned everyone had kept quiet about it, because they enjoyed seeing Hannah put in her place. And all Hannah had seen was a fist connecting with her dace. Ashe leaned her head against the cool metal of her locker listening to the sound of the other students around her. A sudden ping echoed through her mind, similar to a ring-tone. She looked down at the note card in her hands. **Did you see what happened in the cafeteria?**

Ashe sighed softly before writing _Yes._

**So, I was thinking about your identity.**

_And? Did you figure it out?_

**I narrowed it down to brunettes the same height as you. They'd also have to be smart and observant, probably a quieter one...**

_Go on._ She was kind of hoping he'd just figure it out so she could get on with her life. It wasn't like she was doing anything illegal... anymore.

**You're Ashe Salvador, aren't you?**

She glanced down the hall and saw Dick leaning against his own locker, paper and pen in hand. Suddenly, both vanished from his hands and he scanned the hallway, his eyes stopped on her. She smiled at him mischievously. He pushed his way through the crowd towards her. But, just as he was about to get closer to her, she vanished. Her disappearance went unnoticed by everyone else in the hall save for a hero in disguise.

He walked up to her still open locker and found the notecard sitting in the metal rectangular prism. In her flawless handwriting she had written:

_You're a smart one, Bird Boy. I guess I owe you a favor now._

_~Ashe a.k.a Seraphina_

As soon as he read the words, they vanished from the notecard, no trace that they had ever been there. He quickly deposited the card into his pocket and closed the locker. It was hard to believe that Seraphina was the girl he hate because of the normalcy of her life. Ha! She probably had a life just about as normal as his, maybe a bit less.

* * *

"You let him figure out your identity."

Ashe sighed resignedly, sticking the key into it's lock. "What do you want, Rachel?"

"Why'd you let him figure it out?"

The brunette looked at the girl leaning against the wall. She hadn't been there when Ashe had walked into the hall, but that wasn't abnormal for the two of them. Rachel was the complete opposite of Ashe in every single way except for their figures and faces. Rachel had vibrant red hair that she had been born with and crimson irises hidden behind a cloaking of green. She had slight freckles and bright red lipstick. She was cruel, sadistic, manipulative. And, she was Ashe's twin sister. "I really don't need to hear it, Rachel," Ashe pushed open the door and walked inside her apartment.

When she entered, Rachel was already sitting on the black leather couch. "Really, Rachel? You're giving me this lecture? What is someone saw you vanish?"

"No one did, dumbass."

"How can you be so sure? We're in Gotham, home to famous heroes and infamous villains."

"Oh, stop being a spoil-sport, Ashy," Rachel waved a dismissive hand. "It's not everyday someone vanishes into thin air, they'd probably think it was just a trick of the light. Plus, last time I checked there aren't many villains in Gotham with superpowers."

Ashe pressed a hand to her temple, "Why are you here, Rachel?"

"We need you, Ashe," Rachel said, running a hand through her hair.

"No," Ashe stated crisply.

"Ashe, we really need you back. I can do small stuff, but it's nothing compared to what you can do."

A cup of steaming tea appeared in Ashe's hands and she sipped it carefully. "I'm not going back there, Rachel."

"And why not?!" Rachel questioned, jumping up.

The teacup in Ashe's hands shattered, the sharp glass digging into her skin, "Because I hate hurting innocent people, Rachel! I hated doing all of that shit they forced me to do. I want no part in your life, Rachel. It was nice to see you."

"Ashe," Rachel said softly, taking a step towards her twin.

"Leave now, please."

"Please, Ashe..."

"Now!" And with that Rachel vanished from the livingroom, from the apartment and probably from the state.

Ashe felt the glass come out of her hands as her wounds healed. The teacup fixed itself before disappearing and reappearing on the table. With a small sob, Ashe sunk to the floor, tears drifting down her cheeks silently. The small ping echoed through her head again as one of her notecards appeared in hands. **Why'd you leave so suddenly?**

His voice echoed through her head and she found his voice strangely comforting. She let out a shaky sigh before dictating, _Other engagements._

**Whoa, I just heard your voice in my head.**

_That's what happens when the other person dictates._

**Cool. I like this better than texting or calling.**

_Me too._ She was unaware of a tear rolling off her cheek and landing on the paper, unconsciously staining the inked words as they appeared.

**Are you crying, Ashe?**

She panicked. He'd ask why she was crying. _No._

**You are, I can hear it in your voice. What happened?**

_Nothing. Just family matters. Where are you anyways?_

**That's classified information.**

She laughed, _I'm sure it is. Mount Justice?_

**How'd you know?**

_It's the Young Justice Team's HQ, isn't it? It was either that or 'home' and I'm pretty sure sitting at your home isn't classified._

**I just had the best idea!**

_What?_

**You should join the Team!**

Ashe's eyes widened in surprise, _No. I couldn't do that._

**And why not?**

_Because I-_

**C'mon, Ashe, you are a great fighter. You've got an amazing ability and you don't use your powers for evil.**

_Trust me, Dick. It's not a good idea._

_Ashe, please. I won't tell anyone who you really are._

She felt tears filling up in her eyes,_ That's not what I'm worried about, Dick. It's just not a good idea..._

**You owe me a favor, Ashe.**

_Oh please, not that. I'll do anything but that._

**You said anything, Ashe. And I want you to join the Team.**

Ashe smacked her forehead, flipping the card over, "Why do I have to be bound to my promises?! Dammit!

She flipped the card back over. **Ashe? Please, for me. I- I also want to get to know you better. I used to hate you. I hated the normalcy of your life. Of course, now I know there's nothing normal about your life, but now. Now, I want to get to know you better. The- the real you.**

That was probably the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her in over ten years. She could hear the conviction, the promise in his voice. He wasn't giving this up. She let out a long sigh, a small smile dancing across her lips. _Fine. I'll join the Team._

**Yay! Wait for me after school, okay? I'll show you where the zeta-tubes are. Don't forget your uniform.**

She laughed, _Oh, Dick. You should know by now that I never have to bring anything around with me._

**Whatever, see you tomorrow, Ashe.**

_Bye, Dick._

**I bet you mean that in more ways then one.**

_You're smarter than I thought._

**Hey! Now that's just mean! Oh, now they're looking over here. Gotta go.**

Who are you talking to? a new person asked.

_Flip over the card, Dick!_

The card he had appeared in her hands. She quietly willed it into Dick's pocket, where she knew he found it.


	3. Eyes

**Where are you?**

_Sorry, I woke up late. Couldn't even do my morning routine._

**Did you go to sleep late?**

"Yes."

Dick spun around, surprised to see Ashe standing next to him. He placed a hand over his heart, "I hope you don't plan on continuing to do that."

"I'm not promising anything," she told him with a small smile. "It's part of my life, it's not going anywhere."

"And I thought Batman was sneaky," Dick mumbled, shoving a hand through his dark hair.

She laughed softly. Dick glanced at her, "Why'd you wake up late, anyways? Forget to set your alarm?"

"No, I was up all night thinking about your... Proposal."

"Nervous?" he questioned.

She sighed, "Yes, I am. What if they don't like me?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "They'll love you, Ashe. I can almost guarantee it."

A small smile graced her face, "Thanks, Dick. I got to get to British Lit.. See you later?"

"In Ancient Civilizations," he promised. "And then it's off on our adventure."

A laugh bubbled from her, "You make it sound a lot more fun than it'll probably be."

"I always do."

She giggled again before bounding off down the hall. "I thought you hated that girl."

Dick looked at Barbara, "Let's just say we have more in common than I had inherently thought." He laughed at her suspicious look. "Oh come one, Babs, she's just a student who happens to share the same interests as me."

"You and I both know you're too busy to have a girlfriend, Dick."

A blush covered Dick's face, "What? She's not my girlfriend, Barbara."

"Not yet," she trilled, strolling away as she laughed.

* * *

"I-I changed my mind," Ashe suddenly exclaimed as they neared the zeta-tubes. She spun on her heel, but Dick grabbed her arm. "Robin!" she whined, remembering to use his alias.

He chuckled, "Not letting you go so easily, A."

"'A'?"

"Short for your real name. I wanted it to be more special, seeing as almost everyone will probably call you 'Sera'. Maybe not Kaldur, he's so formal about everything," Dick paused before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, then, Birdie."

"Um..."

"What, you're aloud to give me a nickname, but I'm not allowed to give you one?"

"Fine, whatever. Let's go."

"B-but..."

He gripped her arm tighter, dragging her over to the zeta-tube, "No buts, A."

She crossed her arms and pouted, but allowed him to drag her over. "Um, A?"

She glanced at him, "Yes, Birdie?"

"The black and crimson..."

She looked own at her uniform, remembering what he said about the black and red color-scheme the first time they met. "Oh, right."

Then slowly, the color of the fabric began to change. The blacks changed to white and the crimson began a deep midnight blue. If possible, she looked more stunning than before. She pulled up her mask, "This thing is going to get really annoying eventually."

"Then why don't you just let people now who you are?"

"I don't wanna."

He pulled the mask down, "Everyone else knows each other's identities. Well, not mine, but besides that, yeah."

She sighed, "Fine."

He smiled. He liked seeing her whole face much better anyways and her eyes rarely portrayed any emotions. "C'mon, let's go meet the rest of the team."

She smiled, "Okay."

The smile still didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

**Recognized: Robin, B01; Guest**

At the mention of a guest, everyone looked up from what they were doing and wandered over to the zeta-tubes. Robin stepped through, followed by a girl the majority of them had never seen before. Majority being the key word here. Artemis' eyes widened at the sight of Ashe Salvador walking into Mount Justice. The others looked at her curiously. "You know you aren't supposed to bring guests in here, Robin," a dark-skinned boy reprimanded his teammate.

"You didn't even tell them I was coming?" Ashe exclaimed, glaring at Dick.

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that. This is actually our new teammate, guys. Allow me to present Seraphina."

Ashe looked through the group, her eyes stopping on Artemis. "You're on the Team?!" she exclaimed.

"And you're a hero, never would've guessed it."

Ashe smiled, "I'm a girl full of secrets."

"I can tell," Artemis said, matching Ashe's smile with her own.

"So, you two know each other?" a green-skinned girl with red hair asked, sounding a little confused.

"Yep. Anyways, as Robin said, I'm Seraphina, but my real name is Ashe. You can call me Ashe, Seraphina, or Sera. I don't really care," Ashe waved a dismissive hand.

The dark-skinned boy stepped forward first, holding out his hand. "Hello, I am Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur. On the field, I am referred to as Aqualad."

Ashe shook Kaldur's hand politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaldur."

Next, the green-skinned girl bounded up, taking both of Ashe's hands into hers. "I'm M'gann, or Megan if that easier. I'm so happy there's another girl on the Team. I was worried Artemis and I would be alone to deal with them for the rest of our lives."

Dick and a red-headed boy spluttered a retort while Artemis laughed. Ashe smiled at the girl, "A pleasure to meet you, M'gann."

M'gann smiled at the fact that Ashe got her name's pronunciation correct and moved away. The red-haired boy zipped up to her at an inhuman speed, "Name's Wally, otherwise known as Kid Flash."

"Now, you I've heard of."

His smile dropped slightly, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" she asked, patting his cheek. She looked at the nearly stoic guy standing near the edge of the group. He had a n uncanny resemblance to Superman and even had an 'S' insignia on his black t-shirt. She smiled softly at him, "What's your name?"

"Connor," he replied easily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Connor. I'm Ashe."

"Nice to meet you, Ashe."

Dick cleared his throat, "Well, if that's all the introduction, then I'm going to give Ashe a tour of the-"

"What's your abilities?" M'gann interrupted suddenly.

"Manipulation," Ashe replied in a calm, even tone.

The martian's eyes widened at that, "I've met a few of my kind able to handle such understanding, but not a human."

Ashe laughed, "Unlike the majority of the human species, I use 99% of my brain, it's a family trait."

"Incredible."

"What's 'manipulation'?" Wally whispered to Artemis, who shrugged in response.

"It's a unique gift," M'gann explained. "To even come close to understanding it, you have to know a great deal about everything around you; the gasses in the air, the solids under you, how the universe works essentially. It allows you to... How do I put this simply? It allows you to bend the universe to your will and pretty much defy all of the laws that apply to everything."

Ashe nodded, "That's pretty much it. There's a lot of science to it."

"Cool!" Wally exclaimed. "I want to see you do something."

"Like what?"

It took a moment for everyone to register that Ashe had disappeared and was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. She smirked at their surprised expressions. "Full matter transfer?" Wally said aloud in awe. "That's amazing. And you put it together perfectly."

"Took a lot of practice," Ashe admitted, chuckling.

"What else might you be able to do?" Kaldur asked after she reappeared in her original spot.

She shrugged, "I can create, destroy, transfer, add energy, take away energy, re-"

"How can you add and take away energy? That breaks the Law of Conservation," Wally challenged.

"Didn't you hear M'gann, Speedster? With manipulation, I can ignore almost all of the laws of the universe. That includes Law of Conservation."

"Almost all?" Dick asked, reentering the conversation. "What laws can you not break?"

Ashe winced slightly, before answering a quiet voice, "I can't bring the dead back to life."

"Oh," everyone said together without pressing the topic further.

"What else can you do?" Artemis asked, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Oh, I can also heal and lots of other things, though I'm not as good at some of them as others," she finished.

"Wow, you're almost like a god," Wally breathed quietly.

She shook her head, "No, I could never do what God can do and I don't plan on trying to play God anytime soon."

Dick nodded, "Well, that's about it then. I'll show you around, Ashe"

She smiled, "Sure thing, Birdie."

"Aw, Robin, why are you keeping the new girl to yourself," M'gann complained.

"Yes," Kaldur agreed. "I wish to know more about our new companion."

"I want to see her fight," Artemis admitted. "After seeing the hit she threw at the bitch at our school, I'm interested to find out what else she can do."

Dick looked at Ashe, "Up for a little sparring?"

She laughed, "I'm always ready to kick your ass, Birdie."

* * *

Ashe cracked her neck as she looked at Dick across from her. She had actually seen him fight as Robin many times and made sure to memorize his slightest patterns, mistakes, and movements. Of course, it hadn't originally been for sparring against him. "Ready?" Dick asked.

She smiled, "Of course."

Her body easily slid into a fighting position as did his. "Remember, no weapons, Ashe."

"No, der. It's sparring."

Even with his sunglasses on, she could see him rolling his eyes. M'gann looked a little jumpy as she announced, "Start!"

The two just stared at each other, neither of them willing to make the first move. "Will one of you just do something?!" Wally all but yelled at them.

Suddenly, Dick launched into action. Ashe's eyes slid closed as she focused all of her sense to the world around her. She could hear the heartbeats of all of her teammates, their breaths, Dick's feet running towards her, the slightest rustle of movement. She suddenly moved to the side, her body nothing but a blur, Her eyes snapped open as she grabbed Dick's arm and made a move to pin him down. He anticipated this, spinning to the side in hopes of throwing her off. She, in turn, anticipated his own movements and let go at the last moment, coming face-to-face with a startled Robin. He grabbed for her shoulders, but she easily gripped his first and flipped over him, landing easily on the other end. Dick grabbed her arm, a confident smirk crossing his face at the thought of him having the winning move.

Then, to his utter shock, she did something that he'd never seen anyone do with their arm pinned behind their back; she bent back, dragging him down with her. Then, she flipped back. There was a distinctive popping sound as she landed on the ground behind the fallen bird. She rolled her shoulder and found that it wasn't dislocated. A searing pain suddenly ripped through Ashe's leg as horrible memories that weren't her own filtered through her mind. She looked down. Robin had grabbed her leg, planning to drag Ashe down but she rolled to the side, prying his fingers away from her leg. When she was on her feet, so was Dick, facing her off.

She smirked, "Not giving up, are you, Birdie?"

He laughed, "Not on your life."

However, while he was talking, Ashe and moved forward, grabbed his arm and had him pinned down before her could finish the word "life".

M'gann started clapping enthusiastically, followed by applause from the more shocked portion of the group. She stood and took a bow, "Thank-you. Praise is appreciated."

Dick stood up, rolling his shoulders, "Those were some crazy moves, Ashe. I think you dislocated my shoulder."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop whining, you big baby. Come here."

He obeyed and popped his shoulder back into place. He winced in pain before looking down at, shocked. "It doesn't hurt..."

"Didn't I mention I can heal. Really, Birdie I though you were smarter."

He glared at her, but she only laughed. "How'd you bend your body like that? Artemis questioned as they stepped off the raised platform. "Powers aren't allowed in sparring."

"I don't have to use my powers, I have a naturally flexible body. I believe it's being a contortionist?"

"That's cool," Wally commented.

"Mmhmm." Ashe said absently, her mind wandering off to the images in her mind from when Dick had accidentally touched her tattoo.

She glanced at him with a small frown.

* * *

Dick and Ashe had finally finished the tour, stopping on a balcony overlooking the ocean. They talked absent for a few minutes before she looked down at her hand where a pocket watch had appeared. "Damn it, I'm going to be late!"

"For what?" Dick asked, looking over at her with concern.

"I have an appointment with Lex Luther in twenty minutes."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed nervously, "I'm an intern for a big corporation. I really hate Lex though, maybe I should just pass it off to someone else."

"You know Lex is a major criminal, right?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah, that's why I hate him so much, but I have some responsibilities outside of schoolwork and... other work. Just give me a second."

The pocket watch was promptly replace with a smart phone. She pressed it to her ear, motioning for him to be quiet. "Excuse me, is Mister Lex Luther there? This is Ashlyn Salvador. Yes. Thank-you."

Dick raised an eyebrow at the Ashyln part but she sent a glare at him. "Lex? Oh, I'm so glad I was able to get a hold of you." She made a gagging motion and he struggled to not laugh. "Oh, I'm so sorry Lex, but I don't think I'll be able to make it to that meeting we had set up. Would you like me to send another person over? I can talk over the details with you later. Really? That's just perfect! Thank-you so much! Tell Mercy I say hi!"

She hung out the phone and let out an exasperated sigh. Dick looked at her worried, noticing the bags under eyes for the first time and how tired she seemed. "You're leading a triple life," he stated.

"I guess you could call it that. I can handle it though" she replied quietly.

"You look exhausted, though."

"I'm fine, Dick."

He didn't care if she used his name when it was just the two of them. He rested a hand on her shoulder, "I think you might be pushing yourself too hard."

She shrugged his shoulder away, "I said I'm fine!"

He suddenly grabbed both of her shoulders, making her face him. "You need to stop doing this to yourself! I can understand a double life, but going to school, being a hero, and doing what sounds like running a company? Don't you think that's a little much? You are going to hurt yourself if you continue this, Ashe. Stop pushing yourself past your limits, take a rest, have some fun! Be a teenager every once in a while! If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me!" he stared defiantly into her electric blue eyes. "I don't want to see you wearing yourself down. I hate seeing you in pain."

She dropped his gaze and turned away to look at the ocean again. There was a long pause before she said, "I'm sorry, Dick, but it's the only life I know."

"You can't mean that?"

"No, I do. I have been forced to push my limits since I was three years old. If anything was too easy, I'd finish and move on until that became easy too. I've spent my whole life building up an immunity to everything; pain, suffering... Feelings. Then- I don't know. I met you and I realized that people need to feel. Yesterday was the first day I had cried in seven years because my twin sister had showed up. She doesn't care about me- not, really- she only cares about what I can do."

She glanced at him. "Then, you waltzed into my world less than a week ago. I'm not so used to... Someone worrying about me. Someone actually caring about getting to know the real me," she smiled slightly. "Someone that made me feel wanted. I knew you didn't want to know who I was so you could see the extent of my abilities. You wanted to know because you found my personality interesting, found me interesting," she laughed dryly. "I know, I'm getting all mushy here. I should stop boring you to death."

He chuckled, "You're not boring me. In fact, I think you give pretty good speeches, maybe you should be a politician."

She laughed, though it was cut off by a sob. Dick silently pulled her into his arms and she leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She didn't shed any tears, just stared out at the endless expanse of sky, feeling more safe than she ever had wrapped in his tight embrace.


	4. Memory

Ashe looked around the room that had been designated hers. She had her apartment, of course, but it was nice that she could have her own room, where Rachel couldn't find her. The brunette girl flopped down onto the memory foam bed, burying her face into the pillows. They smelled fresh, like someone just recently cleaned them. She clutched one of the pillows to her chest, letting out a long sigh. Maybe Dick was right, maybe she was pushing herself too far. But, she really didn't know any other life. Sure, she had all of her inheritance, which was probably more than average, but she needed to have nearly every moment of her life filled with something... Anything.

A knock sounded on the door and she sighed, standing up. She pushed a hand through her hair and walked over to the door. To her surprise, Conner was standing outside. He looked up as the door slid open. "Hello, Conner."

"Hi," he replied. "Robin wanted me to give you a communicator. So, here you go."

He deposited the small ear bud into her hand and she smiled, "Thank-you, Conner."

He bobbed his head before promptly walking away. Ashe tilted her head, but let the door slide closed. She glanced around the room, the sheer amount of white making her eyes hurt. "Might as well make it a bit more comfortable," she mumbled, snapping her fingers for effect rather than necessity.

Immediately, the room began changing. The thick white curtains became layered with thin light blue chiffon and thick pastel yellow cotton with silver tassels dangling from them. A small window seat appeared, the cushion made with baby blue leather with several pastel-colored pillows on both ends and a cabinet underneath it. The sterile white curtains immediately shifted into white aspen wood floorboards. The white sheets, pillowcases, and comforters on the bed changed to a mixed hue of pastel colors while pale purple paint slid down one wall in even strokes, followed by walls of pastel green, cream, and light turquoise. The modern shape of the bed bent it's self into a four-poster style with white knobs. All of the furniture became white, taking the shape of ancient Victorian styles with scrolls and knobs, the handles on all of the drawers and cabinets becoming colorful crystals that bounced the light around in a calming way.

Ashe smiled at the final effect, it was a complete replica of her room in her apartment and it felt like home. "Home..." she said quietly, her smile falling.

She ran her hand along the base of her bed, feeling solid wood under her hand. How long had it taken her to be able to do something like tis? A few days at most... Her father had called her a natural talent, able to handle more than the average human Manipulator could do. He had said she had the potential to be one of the most powerful people in the world; able to even bring the dead back from beyond the grave.

She shook her head with a bark of a laugh. Mason always was a man of ridiculous notions; impossible ideas. It was ultimately his downfall. She was not a girl who looked for an impossibility. There was one thing that not even science had an answer for. A soul...

"Ashe? You in there?"

Ashe looked over at her door as it slid open, revealing Dick. He had a worried expression on his face, "You okay? I called you like four times."

She nodded, "I'm fine, just thinking."

He stepped into the room and the door slid shut. "I like the decor," he commented quietly. "What were you thinking about?"

A small, nostalgic smile appeared on her face, "My dad."

Dick nodded softly. "What's he like?" he slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing whet he had just asked. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

She laughed, shaking her head as she plopped down on the bed, "No, it's fine. He was... Different, but he really did care, in his own special way. It's hard to explain. Most people with a father like mine would complain that their like this or they were terrible because of that, but I'm actually kind of glad I had him for a father. He was a master Manipulator, like me."

"So, he could do what yo can do?"

"Not exactly. You see, manipulation is more hereditary than anything, but it also has to do with the amount of your brain you can use. You could probably do small manipulations like moving little objects if you wanted to. I use more percentage of my brain than Albert Einstein."

Dick glanced at her curiously, "Was he a Manipulator?"

She bobbed her head, "Yes, a lot of famous people were. Marie Curie, for example and Abraham Lincoln, believe it or not."

"Lincoln was a Manipulator?"

"Yep, he wasn't very powerful though. Despite what M'gann said, there are actually quiet a few Manipulators alive today. Me, my twin sister, a girl in Japan named Tsukiko, Marco and Celia Bowen from London and that's just to name a few I can think of on the top of my head."

"Are they all as powerful as you?" he couldn't help but ask.

She shook her head, "I am currently the most powerful Manipulator in the world."

"That's impressive."

She nodded, looking out the window with a far off gaze. Dick smiled, "C'mon. Let's go get some pizza before it's all gone."

She stood, pulling her hands out from behind her back, two boxes of pizza sitting on them. "Way ahead of you."

He laughed as the two of them settled down at the white, wrought iron table that appeared in the center of them room and ignoring Wally's cries of where the pizza had gone.

* * *

Ashe bit her lip anxiously as she approached the table with Artemis, who had offered to let her eat with her and her friends. The archer's gray eyes lit up when she saw Ashe standing and holding her carefully packed lunch. She turned to her friends, "Guys, this is Ashe Salvador. I hope you don't mind that I invited her to eat with us?"

One girl with dyed black hair peered at Ashe before nodding slightly, "You're the one that punched Hannah, right?"

Ashe bobbed her head and the girl's face broke out into a huge grin. "Of course you can eat with us. Hannah deserved everything she got," she gestured to the empty seat next to her and Ashe plopped down. "My name's Elsie, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you."

A girl with bright red hair that kind of reminded Ashe of her sister stuck out a hand, her fingernails painted alternating pink and purple. Ashe had no idea why she originally thought she looked like her sister. This girl had bright green eyes and a joyful smile. "Emily," she piped with a sweet voice.

Another girl with kind brown eyes and naturally light brown hair gave Ashe a small smile. "I'm Koko."

"Koko?" Ashe tilted her head. "Is that your given name?"

"Nope, it's Gertrude, my parents hate me..." she broke off, pouting.

Ashe laughed, "Koko it is then. Nice to meet you all."

She glanced at Artemis and offered a small, grateful smile. Artemis returned it before turning to her friends, "Did you know Ashe can do magic tricks?"

She stared at the blonde girl, gaping. "Really?!" Emily exclaimed. "That's so cool! Can you show us something?"

Deciding to humor them, Ashe unfolded her napkin and dropped it on top of the lunchbox. The napkin then collapsed and she lifted it up to show nothing there. "Oh!" Elsie looked everywhere near the table. "Where is it?"

Ashe pointed to Artemis, who was holding the lunchbox in her hands. Emily looked between the two of them so fast that she may have gotten whiplash. Koko bobbed her head approvingly as Elsie looked around for some way for it to get over to the blonde. "How'd you do it?" Koko questioned.

Ashe smiled smugly, "A magician never reveals her secrets."

Everyone else joined in her laughter.

* * *

Ashe collapsed onto her couch, exhausted. It was nice to actually have friends, both normal teenagers and superheroes like her. She picked up her cellphone as it rang, pressing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Is Miss..." there was some rustling paper. "Ashlyn Salvador available?"

"Speaking."

"Oh, hello. I am a representative for Wayne Enterprises and I have been informed that you have been invited to a banquet at Wayne Enterprises Headquarters. It this coming Thursday and Mr. Wayne would like to discuss a business opportunity with you."

Ashe looked up at the ceiling before replying, "I'll accept the invitation."

"Excellent, it will be delivered to you immediately. Have a good night, Miss Salvador."

"You too."

She hung up and threw the phone back, disappearing inches from the ground. She held up one of her communication cards. _Do you have anything to do with a ceratin invitation?_

**Maybe... I just thought you might like to join Wayne Enterprises. I suggested you to Dad and he'd thought you'd be an excellent employee.**

_Oh, well thanks. Maybe it'll free up my schedule a bit more._

**Hey, do you want to come over? We have a gym, a couple tennis courts, a pool, stables...**

_You had me at pool. I love swimming. I'll be over in a minute._

**Will you be able to find it?**

_I can sense you, so yeah._

**Oh, okay. See you then.**

_Bye._

* * *

Dick walked up to his adoptive father, "Hey, I invited a friend over. She should be here any minute."

"'She'?" Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow at him.

Dick rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Um, yeah. Is that a problem?"

The older man waved a dismissive hand, "Of course not. Just don't-"

"Show her any of the off limit spots, got it."

Batman nodded once and turned back to his computer. Dick sighed in relief as the bell of the door echoed through the cave. "That's her."

Bruce shook his head as Dick bounded to the elevator. Then, he looked up at the monitor to see the girl that was visiting his adoptive son. When he saw her face, he jumped up from his seat, a memory from long ago overtaking him.


	5. Touch

**Okay, I added some time skips. First, Dick met Seraphina in the early March of 2011. Then, she figured out his identity the next day at school. They talked for ****three ****months after that without him knowing who she was. Then, she joined the team. The last chapter takes place two weeks after than and now, we're up to date. I'll start putting dates and times and locations in starting with chapter. Also, not really liking the new D****oc**** Manager. ****I am not feeling the aster and I am s****o not traught! T.T **

**HIHIHI**

Dick came into the main hall just as Alfred had let Ashe in. She thanked him and bowed slightly. "Hey, Ashe," the Boy Wonder said excitedly.

She smiled, "Hello, Dick."

"Will you be staying for dinner, Miss Salvador?" Alfred asked.

Ashe glanced at Dick, who nodded. "Uh, sure. That'd be wonderful. And please, it's Ashe. I look for my aunt when I hear someone say Miss Salvador."

Alfred nodded, "Well, I must prepare dinner. Master Richard, Miss Ashe."

She frowned at the butler's back as he walked away and Dick walked forward. "Is he always so formal?" she asked.

He laughed, "Yeah, pretty much. C'mon I'll take you on a tour of the house."

He held out his arm and Ashe laughed, "Are we in some old-timey movie or something?"

He grinned a she looped her arm through his anyways. "I'm glad you could come over, most of my friends have never seen my house."

She smiled, "It's no big deal, Dick. All I had was an appointment with Luthor."

That made Dick frown, "You seem close to him."

Her face turned grim, "He was an... Acquaintance of my father. I'd rather not talk about it."

Dick nodded his understanding, "Well, this is the-"

"Who's your friend?"

They both turned to see Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway of one of the rooms. Dick and Ashe immediately dropped their arms. "Hey," Dick said. "I thought you were busy."

"I decided to come meet your guest."

Dick frowned at his adoptive father, but Ashe stepped forward, holding out a hand, "Hello, Mr. Wayne. My name is Ashe."

He gripped her hand, "Also known as Seraphina."

Suddenly, he flipped her into the air. When he released his grip, Ashe twisted midair and landed with the grace of a cat on the other side of the hall. While Dick glared at Bruce, Ashe smiled. "You know his secret," he stated. "I expect you to keep it."

"Of course, Batman," she smiled slightly before dipping into a very formal curtesy, surprising both of the other two present.

She walked back up and Batman looked at her with... Nostalgia? "You look just like your mother," he finally told her.

Her smile fell and Dick only stared at him in stunned silence. "Y-you knew my mother?" she stuttered, her eyes searching.

Bruce nodded and walked past them, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I'd like to talk to you after she leaves," the older man whispered softly and his "son" gave a small but firm nod.

After Bruce disappeared, Ashe bit her lip. "Can- Can we just on with that tour, Dick?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded, wondering how Bruce Wayne could possibly know Ashe's mother.

HIHIHI

"It's so big!" Ashe exclaimed as she looked around the gymnasium.

Dick laughed, "I thought you might like it."

She ran around like a child on Christmas morning, "Like it? I love it! What I wouldn't give to train in a room like this!"

"We can do a little practice, if you'd like," he suggested, sitting on one of the pommel horses.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't come here for that."

He shrugged, "I guess you're right. What do you want to do?"

"Maybe... Talk?"

"About what?"

She bit her lip in concentration, "I don't know... What do normal teenagers talk about?"

A small laugh escaped him, "How would I know?"

She waggles her fingers, little sparkles appearing, "Magic?"

"No, that'd be Zatanna's specialty."

Ashe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Who?"

"Oh, yeah," Dick snapped his fingers. "You haven't met her yet. She's more like an unofficial member of the Team."

"Oh," Ashe sat down next to him and he was kind of surprised she fit. Of course, it could've just be her Manipulation.

For a moment, the two of them were quiet. Dick was very aware of how close she was to him and he fought to keep a blush from surfacing. Ashe fidgeted quietly next to him, tapping her fingers against her leg. He watched her fingers and his heart began to thump. He wasn't quite sure why. It could've just been teenage hormones. After all, he had only known her a few weeks. It had been two weeks since that day that he brought her to the Cave, three months since he first met Seraphina, three months since he began talking to her, getting to know her, two weeks of knowing her real identity.

He had had several crushes: Zatanna, M'gann, he even had a small one on Artemis for at one point. And yet, something about her seemed different. Maybe it was the way she tucked her hair behind her hair when she was self-conscious or how badass she looked when she fought on the few missions they's had the past few months. Whatever it was, it made him feel warm inside, but it was a feeling he wasn't used to.

He glanced at her again and saw that she was twirling a coin in between her fingers. It disappeared before making a full turn around her pinky, then reappeared on top of her index finger. "Ashe," he started quietly.

Startled, she dropped the coin, but it vanished before hitting the ground. She looked up at him with her electric blue eyes, somehow more vibrant than his. He could remember how so many people would comment on how his eyes were the brightest they'd ever seen. It was obvious they had never ever glanced a Ashe's. The longer he started into them, the more he could see the other hues that made up the bright and altogether beautiful color. He also noticed the small flecks of silver and gold hiding in the depths.

For awhile, the two of them just stared at each other. Then, Dick leaned in slowly, but paused. When she didn't move away, he moved all the way in and captured her lips with his. Her lips were warm and soft, just like he thought they would be. She leaned her hand against the leather beneath them for support, but he just closed the remaining distance between them so their bodies were pressed against each other.

He had kissed Zatanna at New Years in January, but this was different. He had met Ashe in the beginning of March, it was towards the end May and the cool spring air filtered through the room. He wasn't cold though, Ashe's body was warm against him and he loved it. He tugged her hair out of it's signature side ponytail and wrapped his fingers in the dark brown tresses. She didn't protest, but instead linked her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, if that was even possible. He could feel the passion radiating off of him, off of her, filling the room. He could also feel a certain need that Ashe had. Need for human contact, for affection. He also had that need, a need only they could fill for each other.

Eventually, they had to stop for air. They leaned their foreheads against each others, not wanting to stop touching just yet. He let go of her hair and rested his hands on the small of her back. Her breath felt warm against his as their breaths clashed from the close proximity of them. "I don't want to move," Ashe whispered softly, closing her eyes.

Dick wanted her to open her eyes again so he could stare into their depths, find more secret colors in the blending hues. Instead, he settled for resting his forehead in the crook of her neck, placing a soft kiss on the skin. She shivered slightly, but he just moved up to her jawbone. He moved back and raised a hand to caress her cheek and she leaned into his warmth as she used her fingers to trace small, random patterns onto the palm of his other hand.

She finally opened her eyes and Dick was instantly trapped into her gaze. If she was his siren and her eyes were her ocean, he wouldn't mind drowning. He finally looked away and noticed her lips were raw. He smirked, knowing they were raw because of him. She bit her lip and pushed a stray hair behind her ear as she looked away. "Hey, Dick?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" her eyes darted back to look at him.

He contemplated it. Were they? They had just kissed more passionately than he even knew she could kiss. They had kissed more passionately than he thought _he _could kiss. But, were they boyfriend and girlfriend. "No," he said and her face fell. "No," he repeated. "'Boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' are a titles that almost never last."

She made a movement to leave when he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I plan on lasting," he told her and her eyes widened slightly. "So, no we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. You are my Angel and I am your wings. Because that's something that will last forever."

A small smile worked it's way onto her face, "Didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic, Birdie."

He let go of her chin and shrugged, laughing, "I try."

She looked away, "My wings, huh?"

He followed her gaze and saw that she was looking out the window, "Someone's got to support you when you're trying to fly."

She leaned her head against his chest, "Fly, huh?"

He tilted her head up and smiled before bringing his lips back down on hers. And in that moment, it truly felt like they were flying.

HIHIHI

The red-headed girl strolled down the darkened halls, ignoring the malicious and lustful stares from from those seating on the sides doing meaningless things. She entered the Master's room without knocking. It was dimly lit and she could barely see two feet in front of her. She heard his chair spin around and knew his gaze was fixed on her. He stood and his tall shadow was casted on the walls. "Did you bring Ashlyn?" he asked, his voice dark and intimidating.

Rachel swallowed hard, "No, she refused."

There was a series of loud clashes and she could barely hear the snickers from the people behind the door. If they could be called people. Her head suddenly snapped to the side and a sharp sting entered her cheek. "Insolent girl!" the Master shrieked. "I want her here by the end of this year! I don't care if you have to destroy the whole Justice League to do it. Just get her here!"

"May I-" she paused, in fear of getting slapped again. When no pain came, a cruel smile slid onto her face, "May I kill each and every one of her friends: One. By. One?"

The Master let out a raspy laugh and smoothed back some of her hair, "Of course, let their blood spill slowly and painfully."


	6. Queen

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. And to Guest: Whose to say she's not a villain... Back to the story!**

HIHIHI

**Gotham City**

**May 18, 2011**

**21:06 **

"Thank you again for the dinner, Alfred," Ashe said, bowing slightly in the butler's general direction.

He smiled. "It was a pleasure to have a guest, Miss Ashe," the old man glanced at Dick standing to the side and winked. "I'll give you some time alone."

She couldn't stop the blush that flared up on her face. When the butler was gone, Dick stepped forward. He took both of her hands in his, rubbing around her knuckles. "I guess this is good-bye," he said sadly.

She laughed, "You dork, I'm going to see you tomorrow and we can talk all night."

He chuckled, "I was trying to be romantic, Angel."

"Hmm, Angel. I kinda like it," she smiled and he grinned back.

"What do we tell the Team?" he asked.

"Well," she trilled. "We have three options."

"Only three?"

She nodded, her ponytail bobbing with the motion, "Three. Option 1: We can tell them _everything_."

"Everything?"

She bobbed her head once, "Everything."

He pretended to cut his throat, "Negatory, Captain."

"Good, because I don't think they need to know everything. Now, Option 2: We don't tell them anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nope, absolutely nothing. Option 3: We tell them the basics. Take your pick, Birdie."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How about Option 2? We could have a romantic secret relationship," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Only you and I would know about it."

She laughed, "And Bruce and Alfred. I'm sure they've figured it out by now."

She felt his chuckle before she heard it. "I'm sure they do."

"So, Option 2?" she asked.

He pulled away and nodded, "Option 2, Captain."

She smiled, "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow. Hope we have a mission, I'm getting tired of laying around in the Cave."

He laughed and kissed her forehead, "You always need to keep busy, don't you?"

She slipped on her coat, "You know it." And with a wink, she was gone.

Dick turned around to see Alfred approaching him. "Are we going to see a lot of Miss Ashe, Master Richard?" he asked. "She's a very nice girl."

"Yeah, guess I gotta go talk to Bruce now."

Alfred nodded, "He sent me to get you. We're going to the Cave."

"Okay."

The two of them walked to the clock and turned the hands to midnight. Bruce sat in front of the large computer as Alfred excused himself. "You don't need to get involved with a girl, Dick," Bruce said without looking at his adoptive son.

Dick let out a huff, of course this would be what they were discussing. "But I really like her. And she's on the team and goes to my school and has most of my classes and lives in Gotham. It's almost summer anyways. She wouldn't really be getting i the way of anything."

"Please, find any girl but her."

"What?"

Bruce swiveled around to face him, "I knew her mother."

"You made that much clear."

"Let me rephrase that, I loved her mother."

Dick's eyes widened, "Um, what now?"

"Jayne Salvador. We met in college and became best-friends. She told me about her Manipulator gift, I showed her how to do some math problems. Somewhere along the way, I fell. Hard. I thought she felt the same way, but then she left me for Mason Seville, a criminal. Another Manipulator, of course. I just don't want you to get hurt like I did."

Dick shook his head, "Ashe isn't like that. She doesn't like talking about her family and she hates seeing innocent people get hurt. She'd never leave me."

"Dick, please."

"No, I'm going to make my own choice on this," he said.

Bruce sighed, "Okay, goodnight Dick."

"What about patrol?"

Batman shook his head, "Not tonight."

He started to walk towards the elevators before glancing at his adoptive son, "Just... Be careful, okay?"

Dick nodded, "Always."

**Gotham City**

**May 19, 2011**

**15:00**

Dick and Ashe talked all through Ancient Civilizations and when the teacher caught them, they just pulled out their cards. The whole day had consisted of nothing but thoughts of each other, even though they weren't supposed to know each other in school. Still, they'd brush hands in the hallway and stole glances at each other during lunch. Artemis got a suspicious look on her face, but didn't ask. The two still required some sustenance though and they pushed it back by talking.

They continued to talk as they walked out of the classroom and towards the parking lot. Ashe sighed, "Artemis is probably looking for me. I need to get her a card..."

"Can't you just text like normal girls?" Dick asked.

She smiled, "Now, where's the fun in that? I'll see you at the Cave."

He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and gave her a small hug, planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled as he pulled away, "See you in a few hours, Dick. Maybe we'll have an assignment."

Dick nodded and walked away. Ashe turned around and walked into the courtyard, easily spotting Emily, Koko, and Elsie standing around the fountain. "Hello," the brunette girl greeted them.

Emily jumped up and gave Ashe a hug, "Long time no see, Ashe!"

Ashe laughed nervously, "You saw me a few hours ago."

A small frown appeared on the red-head's face, "That's too long. We all need to have every class together."

"Unless you want to take all advanced classes, Emily, I wouldn't suggest it," Elsie said, placing her hands on the bubbly girl's shoulders.

She bit her lip in thought before crying out, "But I'm already failing World History!"

She paled before dramatically bursting into tears. "What's wrong?" Koko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I have a test tomorrow and if I fail it, I'll have to make up credits!" she sobbed, but stopped and looked at Ashe. "You can help me study, you're super smart."

Ashe laughed nervously, "Um, I-"

"Ashe and I are having a girl's night out," an arm slung across her shoulders and Ashe smiled appreciatively at Artemis.

Seeing Emily's distraught face, Elsie sighed, "I guess I can come over and help you study."

"Yay!" Emily exclaimed.

"Well, Ashe and I better get going," Artemis said and gave her friends a small wave before the two heroines in disguise walked away.

When they were out of earshot, the blonde looked at Ashe, "Can you teleport us to the zeta tubes so we don't have to ride the bus?"

Ashe hesitated for a moment before nodding. She stopped Artemis and they stepped into an alley. The brunette put her hands on the taller girl's shoulders, "This might hurt a bit."

"What-"

Artemis didn't get to finish her question because all of the air suddenly rushed out of her lungs. Her head ached and she felt woozy. The feeling of the ground beneath her feet disappeared along with the feeling of the cool spring breeze rushing over her. The only feeling she maintained was the sensation caused by Ashe's hands on her shoulders and what felt like a crushing weight on her chest. Then, all at once, all feeling returned and she slammed against a brick wall.

The blonde archer breathed in and out heavily, "What the hell was that?"

Ashe sighed, "I told you it would hurt. It feels weird to have your molecules torn apart and put back together. You get used to it after awhile."

Artemis looked around and saw that they were right next to the phone booth that acted as a zeta tube, all the way on the other side of Gotham. "You teleported us pretty far," she commented.

"I teleported myself to China once," Ashe said nonchalantly as they began walking towards the tube.

"Why would you do that?"

She shrugged, "I was in the mood for Chinese food."

Artemis burst out laughing, "I'm sure Robin does the same thing."

A small blush appeared on the younger girl's face, but the archer didn't seem to notice.

**Mount Justice**

**May 19, 2011**

**15:30**

**Recognized: Artemis B07, Seraphina B09**

The two girl's walked into the Cave, one after the other, and immediately continued a conversation they had began before beaming over. Dick watched them out of the corner of his eye, knowing that no one would notice from behind his glasses. Except for a certain brunette. She looked at him and smirked, "Like what you see, Birdie?"

He did. She had changed out of her school uniform into a midnight blue button up shirt that had it's button's undone, showing the white tank top underneath and a pair of short black shorts, white tights covering her legs, her feet covered by black combat boots. She looked gorgeous despite the minimal effort. Instead he laughed, "You just have something on your face, Ashe."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Birdbrain. You were staring at me."

He repeated her action and turned away. A ping went through his head and he pulled out his card. _I can set up a telepathic link between us, if you want._

**Not quite sure I want you to know what I'm thinking.**

He heard her laugh, perfectly timed as Artemis made some snarky comment to Wally. _I don't think I want to know what you're thinking either. _

He was about to reply when a voice came over the intercom: "Team, report to debriefing room."

"Yes!" Ashe exclaimed, "A mission."

"There has been a series of attacks on Star Labs by a small group of people. Among them, Freeze Junior and the Terror Twins have been spotted along with an unidentified person, who appears to be the leader," Batman explained, showing the team several shots and pictures taken of the perpetrators by the security cameras. "This is a covert mission, just gathering information. Understood?"

"Sir!"

**Gotham City**

**May 19, 2011**

**16:30**

Ashe loved the bioship and, according to M'gann, the bioship loved her. The brunette was currently examining every aspect of the ship with interest. She had been on it a few times before, but she still found a certain wonder of mystery in it. She even briefly wondered if she could steer it without M'gann putting it manual. She wouldn't dare try though, in fear of hurting her.

"Jeez," Dick joked. "Save that energy for the mission."

Ashe glared at him, "Excuse me if I have other interests than fighting evil super villains."

"Oh, cut it out you two," Artemis snorted. "We're landing anyways."

M'gann shook her head, "Really, I wonder about you two sometimes."

Kaldur nodded in agreement, "We will split up into groups and scope out the labs. Kid Flash and Artemis are with me. M'gann and Conner. Robin, you and Seraphina are together."

On the inside, the two beamed at the thought of being together. The ship lowered closer to the ground in front of the labs and they all jumped off. "Conner, you and M'gann stay here in case they try to sneak in the front."

They both gave their affirmatives and Kaldur turned to Seraphina and Robin. "You take the East Wing and we'll take the West. Miss Martian, establish a connection."

M'gann nodded. _Everyone online?_

They all agreed inside their minds and they all ran up to the building, Dick easily hacking into the lock. Then, the two groups split up.

"So," Dick started conversationally, holding Ashe's hand firmly clasped in his. "Why do you suppose they're attacking Star Labs?"

Ashe pursed her lips before answering, "They're obviously working for someone else. Star Labs is a very sought after target because it contains so much research from different subjects."

He nodded in agreement. "I guess that-"

A crash suddenly echoed through the hallway and they dropped each other's hands. "What was that?" Dick whispered.

She shook her head slightly, "No clue, let's see."

They walked quietly around several crates, their footfalls making no sounds. Ashe peered over one of the boxes before dropping back down. She looked at him, _There's four of them._

**Are you sure that's all?** Kaldur asked mentally.

_Yes, I'm sure. They're talking about something._

**Stay hidden until we get there.**

_Roger that, _she replied and looked at Dick.

"I see Freeze Junior and the Terror Twins, but who's the third person?"

Curious, Ashe peered over the crates. She observed the fourth figure for a moment. A girl dressed in a purple sleeveless catsuit and high-heeled boots. Her blonde hair with magenta streaks was pulled back and covered by her mask that resembled Artemis' but was black and had small gemstones near the eyes.

The brunette girl's eyes widened in surprise, "That's the Violet Queen."

"Have you met her before?" Dick asked.

She nodded, "We've crossed paths a few times, I guess she wants to start exploiting herself. She's a Manipulator, like me."

"As powerful?"

Ashe shook her head, "No, but still very powerful. I should handle her."

Dick touched her hand, "No, I'll help you."

She looked down at his hand before carefully removing it, "Trust me, Robin. I can handle myself."

He watched her before nodding, "But at first sign of trouble, I'm intervening."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said behind them.

Ashe's head whipped around to see the Violet Queen looming over them. The villainess smiled cruelly, "Seraphina? Oh, it's been awhile. I'm going to have fun with this."

Ashe leaped up and delivered a quick and solid kick to the Violet Queen's abdomen. The purple-clad figure went soaring back before flipping over to regain her balance. _We're engaging, _Ashe told everyone telepathically.

_We've run into a bit of trouble out front, too,_ M'gann told them.

**Here too**, Kaldur added.

Ashe sighed, "Got some friends, Queen? Thought you worked alone."

Queen smiled, "Oh, I did. Seems like we both found the joy in teamwork."

Ashe returned Queen's grin, "This is a fight I've been looking towards."

"Me too, Seraphina."

Ashe flicked her wrists, sending six small knives soaring towards Queen. She dodged all of them and came towards her opponent, brandishing a black sword. Right before the blade came down on her, Ashe blocked it with two metal poles, similar to what Robin used. The poles almost immediately shifted into two identical swords, white and contrasting with Queen's. With a grunt, she pushed the white swords forward, sending Queen stumbling back.

Seraphina flipped, her heel slamming into Queen's wrist. There was a sickening crack, followed by the villainess' cry of pain. "Bitch," she growled.

"Now, Queen. That's no way to talk."

Queen switched the hand holding her sword and came raced towards Ashe with surprising speed. She rammed into the brunette and the two went tumbling. They crashed into a stack of crates that vanished before crushing them. Queen landed on top of the heroine and pinned down her arms, her swords out of reach. The sound of her bones mending and popping could be heard. She used her strength to tighten her grip on Ashe's wrists. "C'mon," she whispered. "Scream. Let your knight in shining nylon come save you."

Ashe clenched her jaw as searing pain rushed through her arms. She could hear her bones splintering under the pressure. "Not this time, Queen."

She slammed her head forehead, feeling it connect with Queen's nose. "Ugh," she groaned, falling back.

Ashe didn't waste a moment and jumped forward, rope gripped in her hand. She yanked Queen to the side and wrapped the rope tightly around her wrists. "We both know the only thing you can do without hand contact is heal yourself," Ashe whispered in Violet Queen's ear.

Queen laughed softly, "Are you really sending me to Belle Rev? I could tell them _everything, _you know."

Ashe frowned, "But you won't."

Queen snapped her head to the side, "You wouldn't."

"It will only be temporary, until you get out of Belle Rev."

"What happened to you Ashlyn, we used-"

"That's in the past, Ere. And call me Seraphina."

Queen laughed, "We both know you are as far from a angel as they get, _Seraphina_."

"Not anymore," Ashe growled before slamming the but of her sword into Queen's temple, knocking her unconscious.

She placed a hand over Queen's eyes, a soft white glow emitting from her palm. When the light dulled, she stood up. "Robin?"

"You done?" he asked, walking towards her as he dusted off his gloves.

She nodded and gave him a small smile when she saw the other criminals tied up, all of them unconscious. _You guys done yet?_ She asked the others.

They all affirmed in their own ways. **We'll meet you at the bioship. I'll contact the police.**

**They're already on their way**_**, **_Kaldur responded. **We'll meet you out there.**

Dick beamed at Ashe, but his smile vanished when he saw her bruised wrists. He picked them up delicately, "Will you be okay?"

She nodded, "I heal faster than most humans."

He ran his thumb over the hand imprints that Queen had left before kissing the soft skin. She smiled as his lips came down on hers. The kiss was brief but contained so much emotion. When he looked down at her wrists again, he saw that the bruises had almost completely vanished. Ashe walked over and picked up her swords lying on the ground. They turned back into rods before shortening until they were two flat disks. She stuck them in the pouch around her waist.

Dick looked at the various knives and the rope tying Queen up. "What will happen to all this stuff?"

Ashe waved her hands and the knives disappeared. "The rope?"

She smiled, "Everything will remain as it is until it's purpose has been served."

"So, if it's purpose was to remain until the end of the universe..."

"That's what it would do. We better get going."

He nodded, "Let's go."


	7. Panic

**Gotham City**

**May 28, 2011**

**12:15**

Ashe walked up to the desk, her heels clicking against the floor in a soothing fashion. The secretary looked up at her entrance, "May I help you?"

"Yes," Ashe gave the woman her business smile. "My name is Ashyln Salvador. I have an appointment with Mr. Wayne."

The blonde looked at her computer before she nodded and picked up the receiver. "Mr. Wayne will see you now," she told her after she put down the receiver.

Ashe nodded and moved towards the large doors, which swung open before she knocked. Bruce sat behind his desk, looking at the Manipulator with a speculating gaze. She smoothed down her black slacks and glided over to him. "Take a seat, Miss Salvador."

She carefully sat down, wincing slightly. "Get hurt on last night's mission?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was a shallow cut. It'll heal by tomorrow," she replied, crossing her legs.

Bruce nodded, "I take it Dick doesn't know."

The brunette shook her head. "He'd flip," she explained.

A small smile crossed the billionaire's lips, "Well, Miss Salvador, I looked through your documents and I must say I was quite impressed. I'd call you a secretary, but I think that'd be a understatement. Body-guarding, appearing at functions in his absence, secretarial skills, and helping with some business decisions- the most of which ended up being incredibly successful. I think I might have a place for you here at Wayne Enterprises.

"We know about my 'special' activities and at times I can't appear at important functions and it's a bit of a hassle to explain where I was. Of course, you have your own extra-curricular activities and we can work around that. And, my secretary is kind of useless. I miss half of my appointments because of her. If you're willing, I'd like you take up her position. It would require a lot of work and time, but you worked for Lex Luthor so I think you can handle it. I take it you've quit your job there?"

Ashe nodded, "Of course. I had to quit a few weeks ago; extra curriculum was taking up more time than I planned."

He looked at his computer, "Well, I have another lined up for this position too. You can alternate and she can take over during your missions. Unfortunately for me, she figured out my identity. Come in, Miss Borders."

The door opened and a girl Ashe's age with long copper blonde hair and bright green eyes. Ashe jumped out of her seat, "Lelya?"

Lelya's eyes widened before she rushed forward, hugging Ashe tightly. "I take it you know each other?" Bruce questioned, looking between them.

Ashe nodded, "Yes, Lelya and I have been friends since we were in diapers."

"Do she know about..."

"Her being Sera?" Lelya asked. "Yes, I know. I'm a Manipulator also. I would've told you earlier, but I was waiting for the right time. I guess this... Is... The right time?"

Bruce looked between them, "Well, this makes things easier. Lelya, Ashe is going to take over some times, but she'll also need you to cover for her when she's busy."

Lelya bobbed her head and mock saluted him, "Sir, yes, sir."

"Actually, Lelya. How would you like to back up for our covert group?"

She blinked blankly, "Me, sir? I don't have much combat training."

"No, we'll have you for emergencies only. Like I said, back up. You already know about me and Dick as does Ashe. You are very good at organizing things, right?"

"She's also amazing at spying," Ashe added.

He raised an eyebrow, "So that's how."

Lelya laughed nervously, "It's my specialty, sir. All Manipulators have one."

The billionaire leaned back, looking at Ashe, "What's your's?"

She smirked, "Sir, it's Manipulator law that it must be guessed or informed by someone else. And don't bother with Lelya, she's amazing at keeping secrets."

The copper blonde beamed at he huffed, "Fine. I'll give Macy her two week notice and then you'll begin your work. Okay?"

This time, they both mock saluted him.

HIHIHIHI

Outside, Ashe was pleasantly surprised to see Dick leaning against his motorcycle. He had yet to notice her and Lelya. Ashe had explained her relationship with the former acrobat; Lelya was the one person she could trust with any secret. Lelya winked and walked over to Dick. "Hey, you've got a nice ass!"

Dick looked over at her quizzically, "Do I know you?"

She smirked, "No, but you will."

The black-haired boy blinked, "I-I have a girlfriend."

Lelya bit the inside of her cheek, pouting. "I was just trying to be friends. Why do guys always assume girls are flirting with them? Are they really that cocky? God, just because I called your butt sexy doesn't mean I want to get in your pants."

Dick flushed, "I-I didn't think-"

"And you know what else? What if I'm lesbian? Then how would you feel? Or a man in disguise? Or what if I have my own boyfriend? Really..."

"I think that's enough," Ashe said, walking up. "We all know he has a nice ass and we all know that you do not want to get in his pants."

Dick looked between her and Lelya. "Do you know each other?"

They both shook their heads in sync, responding, "Nope!"

He blinked his blue eyes, stopping on Lelya. "Wait, you're that girl."

She grinned in victory, "Yes I am, Captain Underwear."

The Boy Wonder's face blew up in an outraged blush, "How do you know about that?!"

Lelya leaned in to where they were almost touching noses, "I know everything, Bird Brain."

His jaw went slack and Ashe chuckled. "Don't torture the poor boy," the brunette scolded.

Her friend pouted, "But it's so much fun!"

"Why don't you go scare some alley cats? I believe Dick and I have a date."

Dick snapped out of his daze, glancing at Ashe, "We do?" He paused. "Oh, we _do._"

Lelya stuck out her tongue just as a car drove itself up to them. Once again, Dick was thoroughly surprised. The copper blonde smirked and jumped into the purple KIA Soul. She gave Ashe a peace sign, "I'm out! Have fun you two." She looked at Dick with a glare, "You hurt here and I will post the video of every embarrassing moment of your life all over the internet."

She drove away, her tires squealing. Dick turned to Ashe, "Who the hell was that?!"

"The best friend anyone could ever ask for," Ashe replied. "Are we going to go yet?"

He rolled his eyes, "So impatient."

She stuck out her tongue, taking the helmet he handed her. She climbed on behind him, being careful not to wince at the searing pain in her side. It was more than a shallow cut and it'd probably take her at least a week to recover from it. Dick, however, felt her tense slightly. "You okay?" he asked.

She smiled, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged and started up the bike, driving out of the underground parking lot. "What do you want to do?" he asked her and she silently thanked his bike's silent engine.

"I'm a little hungry," she admitted. "And I kind of want to check out that carnival that's in town." She felt him tense up underneath her and she rested her chin on his shoulder. "No circus act or acrobats, promise."

He nodded, relaxing. "Let's snag some McDonald's and then head over there."

HIHIHIHI

Dick and Ashe spent the whole day at the carnival. Ashe had shifted her business clothes into a cardigan with a tank top and jeans. He tried to show off at the ring toss and she kicked his ass at the water balloon darts. They spun around until they had to stop, sharing a funnel cake and two Dr. Peppers while their stomach settled. Ashe grimaced when he ate a friend twinkie, saying it was disgusting until she took a bite and fell in love, eating at least four more (including Dick's, much to his dismay).

Before they knew it, the sun started to set. Ashe looked over at Dick, taking a sip from her third Dr. Pepper. "So, what does the illustrious Dick Greyson do on Saturday nights?"

He shrugged and took the popcorn from the booth, paying. "Usually, I'll go patrolling, but I've kind of been grounded."

"What, why?"

"The mission. That shot was obviously aimed at me and Bruce is afraid someone may be after us. He even wants to take me off the team..."

She shook her head, "That simply will not do! Wait! You got hurt?!"

He winced, but nodded. "Dummy," she mumbled, leading him behind a tent. "You should have let me look at it."

They both sat down. "Where is it?" she questioned.

Dick gestured to his shoulder-blade and she glared at him. He quickly took off his shirt and she folded it, placing under a blanket that appeared under their food also. She looked at the bandage and frowned when she saw the blood staining it. "You pulled your stitches," she told him emotionlessly as she carefully peeled off the square gauze.

She pressed against it with a cloth that materialized in her hand. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "This may sting a bit," she told him.

He nodded and she moved the cloth, replacing it with her hand. A soft white light emanated from her palm as the skin and tissue melded itself together. Dick winced at the hot burning sensation before it dulled to a calming warmth. She removed her hand and he saw the blood on her fingers. His blood. Then, the blood vanished as if it had never been there. He continued to stare at her delicate fingers though. "You okay?" she questioned and he looked at her.

She smiled softly, "Does it feel better?"

He moved his arm, finding that it didn't hurt. He nodded, "Thanks."

The image of his blood on her fingers didn't leave his mind though. "Dick?" she touched his shoulder.

He looked at her, a dazed look in his eyes, and smashed his lips down on hers. He pushed her onto the ground, deepening the kiss. He bit her lip and a small moan escaped him. This... This felt weird. Hungry even. He began tugging at her cardigan and she squeaked. "Dick," she said against his lips. "Dick stop. Stop." He started pulling down the sleeve.

"Lilith," he whispered in her ear.

Something snapped inside her. "Stop!" she forced him off her with an amazing amount of strength before he could kiss her again.

She tugged up her blue cardigan, glaring at him. He blinked, looking around, "Ashe, what?"

She moved back and he looked at her, confused. With one hand, he reached out. She moved back even further, keeping her cardigan tightly wrapped around her. "Don't touch me," she hissed, her head pounding.

"Ashe?" he tried to touch her again.

"Don't!" she yelled as black spots danced in her vision.

She scrambled up bracing herself a tree for support. Dick bolted to his feet, "What's wrong?"

_Attack him... Kill him... He is nothing more than a puppet. You are the amazing one; you could be a God if you wanted to._

"Shut up," she whispered, clamping her eyes shut and throwing her hands over her ears. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

She stepped back from Dick even more, bumping into another tree. _Kill him! He has no purpose! He probably doesn't even care about you... You're foolish. So much power, gone to waste..._

Dick was about to do something when Lelya suddenly appeared by his side. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I-I don't know... I guess I black out or something and now she's- God, I don't know."

The copper blonde ran up to Ashe and gripped her wrists. She whispered something to her and the brunette calmed down. Her eyes slammed shut and she slumped forward. Lelya beckoned Dick over, "Take her home, she just needs rest."

"What happened?" he asked.

Lelya shook her head, "Nothing, she has panic attacks sometimes."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. Lelya cradled Ashe to her like a child as Dick grabbed their stuff, tugging his shirt on. Then. He walked over and scooped Ashe up bridal style. The copper blonde smiled sadly. He bobbed his head and they wandered over to the parking lot, getting a few stares along the way. Lelya's KIA Soul rolled up and she handed him the keys. "My bike?" he questioned.

"It'll be at the Wayne Manor. Don't scratch up my baby."

He nodded, "What..."

"Sorry about that. Her apartment in in Gotham Acres, top floor. To enter, simply state your name and business and it'll let you in."

He bit his lip, "Right."

The seat-belted Ashe in and he started up the engine. She waved as they left before vanishing.

HIHIHIHI

"Dick Greyson, bringing Ashe home."

The wooden door beeped and swung open. Gotham Acres was the most expensive apartment complex in the city and Dick briefly wondered how Ashe payed for it. He nudged it open with his foot before walking in. His eyes widened in surprise. Her apartment was huge! She had modern furnishings and appliances that gleamed with stainless steel. He laid Ashe down on the black leather couch while staring at her peaceful face. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

Suddenly, Ashe stirred, mumbling softly in her sleep. She gripped his hand tightly. "Thank you, Dick," she whispered to him.

He looked down, smiling at her. He'd just put it off for the moment. Lelya had said it was a panic attack. He couldn't help but think it was something else though. Ashe blinked her electric blue eyes up at him. She slowly sat up and he guided her through it. "Lights!" she yelled and all the lights snapped on.

"Eve, I'd a like a cup of tea. How about you, Dick?" she questioned and he bobbed his head. "Make that two."

"Of course, Mistress Ashe," a computerized woman's voice responded.

"AI," Dick commented. "Cool."

Ashe nodded and snuggled into her throw pillow. There was a few minutes of silence before a ding echoed from the kitchen. Ashe held out her hands as a cup fo tea appeared in them and Dick's materialized on the coffee table behind her. He picked it up, "Do you get panic attacks a lot?"

She shook her head, "Not anymore. I used to get them quite often."

He brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "You scared me."

She sipped her tea silently and he followed her example. "I got the job. Well, Lelya and I did," she told him.

"That's great. Now, you don't have to work for Luthor."

She smiled into her cup at how he said Lex's name with such hatred. He suddenly set his cup down, "Ashe, I've been thinking."

"Hmm?" she looked at him curiosity.

"I think I want to break off from Batman, begin my own career," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "That's a great idea, but how are you going to pull it off? If you do that, Bruce might disown you and then where'd you be?"

He slumped, "I'm just tired of him controlling my life."

She tilted up his chin, smiling softly, "It really is a good idea, Dick. Maybe you should wait a bit though. Okay?"

He nodded and kissed her softly. She sighed against his lips. This felt like the real Dick. Then, what was up with him at the carnival? _Rachel..._ The thought floated across her mind, but she pushed away. Right now, this was perfect.

HIHIHIHI

Rachel smirked. "I see the Trigger still works."

Master sneered, "Almost works, Rachel. She still hasn't broken her barrier yet."

"She shouldn't," Rachel leaned over the desk. "We still need her beautiful little puppets, even if she doesn't know that they are just tools. She was a clever little thing wasn't she?"

"Having me erase her memories so she could infiltrate without slipping?" Master questioned. "Yes, very clever."

Lelya, who sat next to Rachel, glared at the redhead. "She almost blew her cover, Rachel."

Rachel laughed, "I knew you'd show up in time, Lelya."

"And if I didn't? Richard Greyson is the adopted son of the world's greatest detective, he could have seen through my bluff."

"He _could_ have," Rachel argued. "If our little Ashy wasn't unconsciously pulling the strings."

Lelya rolled her eyes, "Ashe isn't Manipulating the boy. She didn't have any traces on his mind, nor on that Artemis girl or Miss Martian."

"What do you mean?" Rachel demanded. "Don't tell me she's actually making attachments."

"It's possible, she has no memory of her actual past life. She might actually care for these people. The rest have residue in them though. The Martians haven't noticed yet, thankfully."

"You're lying," Rachel hissed.

"I'm only doing this for Ashe. You're just an obstacle in my way." Lelya replied, her face impassive.

"Why don't I kill you and we'll see who the obstacle is?"

Master sighed, "Rachel, Lelya is the only Manipulator with the Thousand Eyes ability. We need her."

Rachel crossed her arms and leaned back and Lelya smirked in victory. "How much longer?" the copper blonde asked.

"Soon, my dear little Ashlyn shall awaken soon."


End file.
